


好孩子

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 警告：乖巧软康康，无脑宠儿参，十六岁康，睡裙，足交，欧欧西我乱写的，这几天不太想写女仆就……





	好孩子

康纳是四岁被海尔森领回家的，当时他又瘦又小，穿着破衣烂衫，沉浸在母亲离世的悲痛中。就在母亲去世的第二天，一个自称他父亲的男人闻讯赶来，与族母谈话了许久后，问康纳愿不愿意跟他回家。  
康纳能说什么呢？没有妈妈的孩子，不会放过任何一根救命稻草，即便他与海尔森素昧平生，也只得点点头。男人弯下腰把他抱起来上了马，他就这样跟着海尔森回家了。海尔森根本叫不明白他的本名，于是叫他康纳。晚上的时候海尔森让他自己睡在房间里，半夜里这孩子却惊惧地醒来，爬起来跑到父亲屋里，钻进了父亲的怀里。海尔森没办法指责一个刚失去母亲的孩子，他只能抱着儿子又小又软的身体睡觉。从那以后，康纳得了个坏毛病。他晚上非得和父亲一起睡不可，只有躺在父亲温暖的怀抱里，闻着父亲身上的香水味，感觉到那因为常年握武器而粗糙的手心抚弄着自己的头发，他才能好好的入睡。  
海尔森是慈父，也是严父。其实他自幼丧父，根本不知道怎么当一个合适的父亲，只能凭着本能，一面关心着孩子的功课，物质上却对孩子宠了又宠。故而在康纳看来，一方面父亲纵容着他那些坏毛病，在物质上有求必应，另一方面，父亲时时把他拘在屋里，要他学习些天文地理，哲学历史，数学格斗。康纳从小就心里有数，不是爱放纵的孩子，他深知好日子来之不易，如果没有海尔森，他就是个孤儿。故而他格外刻苦，总是想以一刻不停的努力，换父亲一笑。  
渐渐长大后他晓得海尔森为何这样训练他了。父亲是个圣殿骑士，一个用秩序追求完美世界的人，毫无疑问，康纳也应该是圣殿骑士，尽管有时他对一些圣殿的手段看不过眼，无法苟同，但他从未怀疑过圣殿骑士团的教条。反正信仰问题不是康纳的青春期最烦心的问题，海尔森才是。  
说出来不会有人相信，康纳在海尔森的卧室生生睡到了十六岁。自从他过了十岁，海尔森就三番五次的想把他迁出去，康纳却都会在半夜跑回来，啪嗒啪嗒掉着眼泪，哆嗦着缩进父亲怀里——海尔森吃这一套，嘴上不说什么，手上却利索地把他抱进怀里哄了又哄。  
“你不是小孩子了，”海尔森不止一次念叨他，“男子汉还怕自己一个人睡吗？”  
康纳低着头不吭声，一副油盐不进的模样。于是海尔森就没什么办法了。  
“算了，”最后海尔森说，“你自己也睡不好，没有你我也不习惯，还是来跟我睡吧。”  
于是康纳如愿以偿，在爸爸的床里赖到了十六岁。每天晚上他都自动滚进海尔森怀里，因为他知道海尔森喜欢抱着他柔软滚烫的身体睡觉，也知道海尔森会在他呼吸悠长后悄悄亲吻他。  
还知道当他假装无意地把腿塞进海尔森腿间时，父亲会硬。

不止一个人有意无意地向海尔森表示，他太溺爱儿子了，海尔森都会说，我的儿子每天都有三四个小时在练习剑术，其他时间都在努力学习哲学，数学，外语与古典文学，这怎么会是溺爱。  
当然，他说的与其他人说的完全不是一码事。其他人指的是，康纳每晚都在他床上睡觉，在书房爬到他腿上努力窝进他怀里，甚至养成了在他怀里睡午觉的习惯。基本上在午饭后的一两个小时里，任何人进书房，都会看见海尔森坐在桌前一手搂着儿子一手批改文件，深色皮肤的少年正坐在他腿上，搂着他的脖子，把脸放在他的颈窝处迷迷糊糊睡的正香。这幅场景，谁看都觉得莫名奇怪，这对父子却习以为常。但似乎也可以理解，独身的父亲，丧母的儿子，大概当事人怎么宠爱都觉得不够吧。可是除此以外，这对父子一切正常，海尔森依旧是那个运筹帷幄的大团长，康纳也是个天资聪颖的好孩子。显然，康纳成为他的接班人，指日可待。  
于是一时间，教团其他人也很难对他们有意见，以至于查尔斯李敲开房门，看见康纳窝在爸爸怀里睡觉，或者坐在爸爸腿上看书，都已经见怪不怪了。  
而海尔森……谁会知道海尔森心里想什么呢？即便他对康纳有求必应，年复一年的宠爱与关怀，但是当康纳主动钻进他怀里，用软软的腔调喊papa，用比别人温度更高的手抚摸他的脸颊，他也只是给儿子掖好被子，亲吻儿子的额头，柔声哄儿子睡觉。是的，有时康纳能把他撩拨到硬，并且从不掩饰自己的用心，但海尔森的表情永远无动于衷。他穿上那套好父亲的皮，再也没脱下来。这层皮让康纳幸福，也让康纳绝望。  
康纳不相信父亲不懂他的心意。从父亲弯下腰抱起他的那一刻，康纳就像是一艘靠了岸的小纸船，生平第一次那样安心。海尔森成为了他的信仰，他的梦想。当康纳渐渐长大后，他开始沉迷于父亲淡漠的眼睛，瘦削的脸庞与缺乏血色的嘴唇，沉迷于父亲说话的嗓音与藏在香水下的气味。一开始，父亲觉得孩子总需要母亲，但海尔森一娶妻的倾向，他都会仗着年纪小大闹一场，于是海尔森很快就意识到，儿子不想要后妈，从此几乎绝迹于各式的社交舞会，一心地照顾与教育儿子。康纳知道，自己的到来改变了父亲的生活，干扰了父亲的幸福，彻彻底底影响了父亲的人生路线。他羞愧，内疚，但是永不满足。他还想霸占父亲整个人。  
康纳知道自己的诱惑力已经有多大了。他从未沾过情爱，就连面对同龄女孩儿都显得那样木讷与不安，可是因为对父亲的渴慕，在那方面倒是天然的无师自通起来。他熟练地对父亲露出最天真的笑容，总能在最短的时间里挤进父亲怀里，然后不安分地乱动，洗完澡后会用热乎乎的腿勾住父亲的腿弯，还总毫不顾忌地从背后扑上去挂在父亲身上，惹来海尔森一阵笑骂。“你都多大了，要砸死我了。”海尔森总这么说，可是康纳知道他享受这些玩闹。  
只需要捅破那层窗户纸……就能彻底拥有父亲了……  
只要多走一步……

“所以，生日礼物想要什么？”康纳问。彼时他们正站在书房的窗户前呼吸一口黄昏的新鲜空气，远处天际是绚烂的晚霞，冲着夕阳铺展过去。康纳若有所思地看着晚霞，思考着它是否像是一汪彩色的水，可以在里面游泳。  
“我也没什么想要的，”海尔森说，“你不必特意送我，宴会的时候，来一下就是了。你也老大不小了，早晚要进教团，高层那几个人，总得熟悉一下。”  
“我不爱与人打交道。”康纳懒洋洋地说，今天没睡午觉，读了一下午书，到现在就有点犯起困来了。少年打了个哈欠，靠在父亲肩上，半长的棕发柔顺的铺在上面。他的脸在霞光里朦胧又温柔。海尔森搂住他的肩膀，手心传来的温度令人更加懒散。  
“你总这么说，”海尔森温和地说，“说来奇怪，从你小时候起，他们就说我要把你惯坏了，到现在我看你还是很乖嘛。”  
“唔……”康纳靠进他怀里，“爸爸是把我惯坏了，我总想让爸爸抱着我。”  
“这不算什么，”海尔森漫不经心地说，“你来聚会吧，也不过是跟查尔斯他们喝点酒罢了。不过你要是不想去聚会，就去找你那几个朋友玩吧。”  
“哎……去聚会啊，”康纳眨眨眼，“也行吧……我要是总也躲着生人，他们又该说爸爸惯坏我了。”  
“生日聚会而已，这有什么。你多和朋友一起玩，我看你总闷在家里，也不太好。”  
“我就喜欢在家里呆着，”康纳挪了挪地方，好整个人都抱住父亲，“难道爸爸小时候经常和朋友一起玩吗？”  
“那倒没有，”海尔森心平气和地说，“我小时候没有朋友。”  
这个答案意料之中。总是这样，海尔森越是给康纳什么，越说明他自己缺乏什么，像是某种补偿心理，他制造了一个小时候的理想童年送给康纳，除了没有亲生母亲，应有尽有。康纳在他怀里眯着眼睛，几乎要站着睡着了。海尔森揉着他的头发，要他回房间睡，可以在卧室吃晚饭，看在他“下午认真读书的份上”。  
“爸爸，”康纳打着哈欠，说什么也不想离开他的怀抱，“陪我一起回房间吧。”  
海尔森又唠叨了几句，说他不成样子，但还是牵着他的手带他回了卧室。尽管看起来不太赞同，但康纳还是能从他身上看出一丝满足——他喜欢儿子这样依赖他。  
他们是风雨中摇摇欲坠的鸟巢，是星球上最后两支玫瑰。两个人组成的家庭，已经足以让他们感到温暖。

在海尔森生日的那天，不出所料，康纳躲了出去，跑去找朋友玩了。海尔森也不在意，自家儿子就这个脾性，一时间也改不了。他与几个高层吃了顿饭，送走客人时，月亮高高的挂在天上，依然接近午夜。他多喝了几杯，自觉微醺，实则醉的有些发晕，步伐蹒跚地往卧室走。仆人在旁边想扶他一把，又被他推开。  
“没那么醉，”他说，“康纳呢？回家了没？”  
“少爷早回来了，”仆人回答，“已经回屋休息了。”  
“那你也回去吧，”海尔森挥挥手，他的披风在昏暗的走廊里留下一阵微风，“我自己回房就是了。”  
他跌跌撞撞地走在走廊里，月色柔柔地从窗户里透进来。他扶着窗台，喘了会儿气，抬头看着冷冰冰的月亮，不禁打了个寒颤，更想把某个温暖的身体拥入怀中。  
终于，海尔森摇摇晃晃地推开了房门。屋里已然熄灯，却没拉窗帘，清冷的月光落在床上。康纳似乎已经睡了，裹着被子侧躺在床上，背对着海尔森。海尔森怔了一会儿，突然心安了，也懒得洗澡，草草脱了衣服换上睡衣，钻进被窝，习惯性地伸出手臂把儿子搂进怀里。  
一触之下，顿觉不对，平日里康纳穿的都是丝绸睡衣，然而现在手指碰到的，却像是细纱，儿子身体上的温热触感，一下子传递过来。海尔森正兀自疑惑，怀里的孩子转了个身，投进他的怀抱。  
“爸爸……”康纳软糯地说，“生日快乐……”  
随着这话出口，康纳慢慢扯掉了被子，身体暴露在月光下。他露出一个纯洁无瑕的微笑，但是海尔森却惊异地坐了起来，好仔细端详他。  
只见月光下，少年舒展身体，坦然地看向父亲。他身上竟是件淡紫色碎花与蓝色相间的吊带睡裙，然而从胸下开始，布料就变成了透明的薄纱，薄纱下的身体在月光下朦朦胧胧，但依然能看见里面白色的蕾丝内裤。裙子到内裤下边就截止了，暴露出的双腿上套了双带着蕾丝边的白色吊带网袜，与深色的皮肤相映成趣，吊带微微勒进皮肤里，显得肌肉格外柔软又甜美。少年依旧懵懂地看着他，好像自己才是那个一无所知的人一样。  
“康纳……？”海尔森怔怔地看着他，只觉得自己在梦里，“这……衣服哪儿来的？”  
“好看吗？”康纳答非所问，“这是我送给爸爸的生日礼物，爸爸平时照顾我，我很感激，”他满脸羞红地分开腿，“所以……想把我自己送给爸爸……”  
海尔森恍惚了一会儿，伸出手小心地抚摸着那具他早已熟悉了的身体，可在这样的夜晚与月色下，这具身体比往常更具诱惑力。康纳在他手下微微扭动，乖巧地任他抚摸，那对棕色的眼睛明亮极了，含着一汪绵绵的情意。  
“康纳，”海尔森惶然地摇头，“你不必……”  
“我想要爸爸，”康纳急忙说，“我不是因为感激爸爸才……我，我想占有爸爸，”他的脸颊又添了抹绯红，“我想，和你永远在一起，不仅做你的儿子，”他的手指攀上了海尔森的腿，然后在那诧异的目光里，一路摸向裆部，“今晚，我就是爸爸的新娘了。”  
海尔森的呼吸急促起来，他凝视着康纳那张年轻的脸，那双明亮的眼睛，那充满爱慕与渴求的眼神。他何尝不明白康纳的心意，只是……他担心他不是康纳的救赎，而会毁掉康纳的人生。  
“好孩子，”海尔森低声说，“但是我不能……”  
“你能，”康纳坚持说，他按摩着海尔森裆部，感受着里面越来越膨胀，“我整个人都是爸爸的，我永远不会后悔。”  
海尔森凝视着他。  
你永远都不会知道……你到底投入了一个怎样的狼窝，我的孩子……你给了隐忍的老狼一块生肉，那你永远都不可能活着离开。你会成为我的珍宝，我的囚犯。  
“让爸爸好好看看你。”海尔森低语着，手在康纳的大腿处来回抚摸，康纳在微微颤抖，不知是因为冷还是因为怕。这孩子的皮肤温热光滑，被吊带微微勒的下陷，海尔森勾起吊带，只为看它啪的一声弹回去，然后手往下挪，抚摸着腿上的网袜。白色网袜里棕色的皮肤看起来像巧克力一样可口，让人忍不住幻想把精液弄上去的情景。海尔森抓住他的脚揉搓，惹来少年羞怯地呢喃，但是康纳的脸上反而浮现出一种满足的微笑，他知道海尔森已然在诱惑下屈服，他为捕获了他想要的大鱼而得意洋洋，殊不知自己才是猎物。  
“爸爸，很痒。”康纳呐呐道，想把脚收回去，却被海尔森的手紧紧握住。多好的一双脚，匀称丰满，脚弓的弧度恰到好处，脚趾直而细长，裹在网袜里透出某种温热的气场。海尔森的手指从脚背抚摸到脚心，乃至那骨骼突出的脚踝。他收回手，脱了自己的睡衣，康纳有些期待地看着那苍白的肌肉。他们并非没有坦诚相对过，但在这种情况下，对方的身体更显旖旎。他眼巴巴地看着父亲脱去裤子，露出腿间已然半勃的阴茎。说实话，他早就盯上那玩意儿了，父子二人彼此没多少顾忌，他偶能看见父亲的阴茎，那令人满意的颜色与质感，骨子里天生的浪劲就要作祟，催促他快把那玩意儿含进嘴里。不过，他也是第一次看见这玩意儿硬起来，谁知别说那饱满的龟头，连抬起头的弧度都正中他下怀，一时间心里发痒，昏昏沉沉地伸手去摸，却被父亲挡住了手。  
“别心急，”父亲温柔地说，“还不是时候。”  
他的腿被抬起来，阴茎贴上了他的脚心，在网袜的缝隙里透过的温度几乎要灼伤他。康纳睁大眼睛，像个第一次见世界的新生儿，第一次对这种事有了初步理解——父亲把阴茎贴在他脚心，慢慢蹭着，蹭着他脚心黏糊糊的。  
“乖孩子，”海尔森陶醉地说，“一双好脚，真是可爱。”  
康纳的脸红了又红，今天它实在是不太容易。他无师自通，自己挪动起腿，把父亲的阴茎夹在自己的脚心，一上一下的按摩起来，脚心传来的热度与触感似乎正在蔓延全身，让他从内到外，五脏六腑都烧了个水深火热。  
海尔森难捱地呻吟了一声。  
“法语学的那么慢，学这个倒是快，”父亲责罚般拧了一把他的大腿肉，“我也不记得我教过你这种事，是不是你天生淫荡？”  
“才没有……”康纳嘟囔着，“淫荡也都是……随了爸爸。”  
海尔森轻笑一声，不置可否，目光落到小狼崽的蕾丝内裤上。他这才发现，康纳穿的是丁字裤，一条白色的细带勒在臀缝里，那圆润饱满的臀肉就暴露在裙底，被床铺与自身体重挤压着，像个饱满的桃子一样让人想啃一口。康纳也已经硬了，小小的内裤根本兜不住那发育尚未完全的阴茎，从上边露出一个俏皮的发红的蘑菇头，与奶油色的蕾丝边相映成趣。康纳还红着脸给爸爸足交，却被海尔森伸手偷袭了丁字裤，像对待网袜吊带一样如法炮制，在隐藏深处的肉穴上弹了一下，康纳哎呀一声，一副大惊小怪的模样。  
“爸爸！别这样！”他喊道。海尔森临时放弃了那对脚，往前爬过去好把康纳按在床头，揉捏睡裙下的胸部。小睡裙很难兜住那对已经鼓起来的奶子，像是刚刚开始发育的少女一样面对了窘迫的情况。只要康纳害羞起来，稍微把裙摆往下拽拽（虽然透明的裙子根本遮不住什么），那对奶子就将将跳出来，暴露在外，他是顾得了下头，顾不到上头，左右为难。  
“爸爸不要揉了，”少年抱怨着，“我又不会出奶。”  
“你怀了爸爸的孩子，不就有奶了？”  
“什……什么，怎么可能啦！”  
“怎么不可能，”海尔森一本正经地说，手上揉搓着那对软乎乎的奶子上了瘾，“你不是要做爸爸的小新娘吗，自然要给爸爸生孩子的，”他揪了一下奶头，搞的康纳周身一震，“当肯威少爷不够，还想做肯威夫人？”  
“我……”这会儿康纳那副胸有成竹的模样早就扔去爪哇国了，“我……我就想做又怎样？我不准爸爸再有妻子。”  
“没问题啊，”海尔森把他的睡裙往下扯，好让一对奶子蹦出来正好被睡裙上边缘卡住，“你已经是爸爸的新娘了，爸爸自然只能娶你。”  
康纳被他捉弄的不知说什么是好，可听见他这么说心里又高兴的很，居然忘了羞耻，自己捧起奶子让爸爸赏玩。海尔森见他嘴角带笑，眉目含情，知道自己的话说进他心里了，便变本加厉，翻来覆去说了好多情话，听的康纳越发欢喜，双腿已经缠上了父亲的腰，恨不能立刻被操死在当场。海尔森抚摸着他的脸颊，冲着那对红艳艳的嘴唇亲了下去。  
这是他们第一次接吻。海尔森亲过他的脸，他的额头，他的手，可是从未亲吻过他的嘴唇。康纳本能的张开嘴让父亲的舌头进来，一时间竟被那滑溜溜的感觉惊的发痴，只知道张着嘴一动不动，不会迎合，海尔森与他唇齿相依，饥渴交加般吸吮舔舐，一吻过后见康纳脸颊微红，双目发亮，然而眼神恍惚，竟是被亲的迷糊了，不禁轻笑出声。康纳也不知道他笑甚，一时间张口结舌，好半天才能开口说话。一开口，便是一句“爸爸，我还要”。  
话音未落，海尔森便直奔主题，用手拨开臀缝间那根带子，戳了戳尚未破处的穴口，谁知居然松软的很，轻易便将一根手指戳了进去。康纳一下子叫出声来。  
“啊……爸爸……”少年的声音一波三折，怎么听怎么蛊惑，“慢点，好舒服……”  
海尔森挑起眉头。  
“你自己玩过了？”  
“呜嗯……我，我自己试了一下，”康纳扭着腰，“这样爸爸就可以直接……”  
突然间他被海尔森拉到了腿上，翻了过去，短短的薄纱裙摆什么都遮不住，直接顺着他的屁股滑到了腰窝。这个姿势暴露感极强，羞耻至极，康纳想爬起来，又被按了下去。  
“爸爸？”  
海尔森捏了把软软的臀肉，一巴掌扇了上去。  
“啊！”康纳毫无心理准备，虽然这一巴掌打的不重，可也惊得他尖叫一声。海尔森揉了揉，又一巴掌甩上去。  
“爸爸！为什么啊！”少年又惊又怕，一时间竟忘了挣扎，又叫海尔森轻易地往上打了好几下。他像条案板上的鱼随着疼痛来临扑腾，却不知道发生了什么。他从小没挨过几次打，更不要提打屁股，只有他淘到以身涉险，才会被愤怒的父亲按在膝盖上狠揍一顿。现在十几岁半大的孩子，居然又重历童年噩梦，一时间又羞又愤，还疑惑不解，不知道自己做错了什么。可奇怪的是在这种羞耻心与疼痛感里，他的阴茎像是与他做对一般硬的更厉害了，就顶着海尔森大腿。  
“想知道为什么吗？”海尔森拨开那条带子再次捅进一根手指，“因为你剥夺了爸爸的乐趣，爸爸很不高兴。”  
“什么……啊！不要打了！”康纳尖叫着，试图对抗不断落在屁股上灼热与疼痛。深色肥软的臀肉本就又饱满又挺翘，这会儿被打的红通通的，热乎乎的，更是惹人怜爱，海尔森口干舌燥，恨不能咬上一口，平日的舐犊情深一扫而空，只想变着法的欺负儿子，一会儿打的孩子连声求饶，一会儿又塞进两根手指，操的康纳腰软腿麻，还逼问康纳知不知错。康纳哪儿知道怎么回事，一时语噎。他越说不上来，海尔森欺负的越厉害，最后居然逼的他哽咽着哭了起来。海尔森急忙把他翻过来一看，但见他满眼泪光，顿时好父亲附身，心疼起来去，把儿子搂抱在怀里哄了一会儿。康纳见状蹬鼻子上脸，在他怀里故意哭了好一会儿，好骗他温柔相待。他那点小伎俩，海尔森心知肚明，反倒觉得他可爱，顺着他哄了许久，又悄悄将他的阴茎从窄小的内裤里掏出来，把手放在他的阴茎上帮他撸动。  
父子同住一屋，有时候海尔森夜里也能被细微的动静惊醒，知道是半大的孩子懂事了，夜里偷偷的自我抚慰，心里火烧火燎的，想帮儿子好好摸一摸，却只能假装睡熟，现在可不一样了，他想怎么玩弄，就能怎么玩弄。他从根部往上一撸到底，在顶端摸了一手前液，又转动手腕撸下去，康纳身子猛地一颤，杂乱无章地往他手心里顶胯。  
“爸爸……”康纳连声哀求，“再快点。”  
可是平日里有求必应的父亲反而收了手。康纳眼泪汪汪地抬头去看，见海尔森灰蓝色的眸子里有一股狐狸一样狡猾的光。海尔森不仅不满足他，还把他迫不及待的阴茎塞回了蕾丝内裤里。  
“好孩子，”爸爸在少年唇上留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“爸爸马上给你。”  
康纳惶惶然地被他按在身下，然后身体猛地绷直尖叫起来。海尔森匀住了力气，不慌不忙地插进了他湿乎乎的肉穴，保证阴茎能蹭过敏感穴肉每一寸，好给康纳一次完美的破处体验。少年的腿被架在他臂弯里，丁字裤的细带勒着父亲的阴茎，套着网袜的脚在半空中绷直了，湿软的肉穴第一次经历这种事，就已经学会了自动吞吃爸爸的阴茎。海尔森开始一下下撞进去，撞的臀肉一弹一弹的。少年紧致又火热的穴肉被一点点操开，吸的海尔森腰眼发麻。  
“慢点，爸爸，”康纳颤抖着祈求，“不，快点，全都给我……”  
海尔森顿觉好笑：“你到底要快还是要慢？”  
“要快，爸爸，要快，”可怜的孩子连声哀求，“全都给我……”  
“嘘，冷静点，”父亲俯下身，亲吻着孩子的额头，“爸爸在这里，爸爸最爱你了，不用怕，我的一切都是你的。”  
康纳的眼睛恍惚了一会儿才能聚焦到他脸上。  
“你也是我的吗？”他茫然地问。  
“是，”海尔森回答，“我也是你的。”  
然后他操他，操的他又哭又叫。这是康纳的初夜，可他的肉穴表现的像是身经百战，又吸又吮，水漫金山，差点把海尔森的魂儿都吸出来。海尔森本想照顾一下他，好好的疼爱一番自己的“小新娘”，可惜做起来就骑虎难下身不由己，直把康纳操到翻白眼。薄纱睡裙被揉的烂七八糟，奶子早已脱离了睡裙晃来晃去，少年的阴茎还被困在丁字裤里，因为海尔森还总是扯着下面的细带，更觉得困窘。  
“你哪儿来的睡裙？”海尔森一面操他一面问，康纳哪儿有余裕回答，张着嘴舌尖都吐出来，一副爽的不知东南西北的模样，只会说些“我还要”“爸爸弄死我”的胡话，又伸手下去胡乱的扯着内裤，想把自己解放出来。海尔森被他这幅淫荡又天真的模样搞的失了理智，大肆操干，完全不听求饶声，竟然操得康纳困在内裤里的阴茎微微一抖，慢慢流出精液来。  
康纳叫的像是断了气，他在经历一场前所未有的前列腺高潮，又爽又久，小腹涨热，身体酥麻，他不知道自己这幅模样又可怜又甜蜜，也不知道自己的肉穴咕嘟一声冒出一汪水，像是女人潮吹似的，浸泡的海尔森舒服极了。海尔森舒服的叹息，狠命一冲，尽数射进了儿子的身体。  
“呜嗯……”康纳迷茫地放松了下来。他躺着一动都动不了，父亲剥去了他的睡衣，脱掉他的袜子，又给他擦了擦身。少年哼唧着，直到海尔森回到床上把他搂进怀里才满意。  
“爸爸，”康纳埋在他怀里，“我好高兴。”  
“爸爸也很高兴，”海尔森温柔地说，“只是……你想好了？”  
康纳睁开眼睛。  
“没有你，我就活不下去，”他低声说，“我是坏孩子……做你的儿子，我都不能满足。我现在……是爸爸的情人了吗？”  
他听见父亲轻笑出声，低沉的嗓音几乎要再次把他听硬。一根手指戳进了他刚被操软的穴口。  
“你是爸爸的小新娘。”海尔森说。然后康纳就又被扯进滔天的情欲里了。  
少年在父亲身下辗转呻吟，满足地献出了自己的一切。可爱的孩子，接下来的日子里将被心甘情愿地困在这栋庄园里，时时刻刻为爸爸张开腿，用腿间贪吃的肉穴招待爸爸。他终于找到了人生的意义。而海尔森，海尔森将永远沉迷于他，给予他自己所拥有的一切。

查尔斯李拿着文件慢慢走在走廊里，停在了大团长办公室门口，深呼吸了几下，他知道这个时间点，大团长的腿上一定有个睡午觉的儿子，说真的，查尔斯不太喜欢康纳，他总觉得这孩子看向大团长的眼神充满猫腻。  
但是公事总要办的。他叹了口气，还是敲了门。  
“进来。”海尔森的声音一如平常的冷淡。  
查尔斯推开门，惊讶地挑起眉毛——康纳居然不在屋里。  
“我还以为您儿子会在。”查尔斯把文件放在桌上。  
“唔，他饿了，去吃东西了。”海尔森漫不经心地说起，查尔斯不做他想，点点头出去了。  
他不知道的是，在他走后，大团长微笑着看向桌子下面赤裸的少年，按住了那个铺着柔顺秀发的后脑勺，只为了看少年被鸡巴噎的翻白眼的模样。康纳自己的阴茎也高高翘起，正努力的操着海尔森小腿。终于，做父亲的宽宏大量，射进了儿子嘴里。康纳迷醉地张开嘴展示口腔里泛着泡沫的精液，然后细细品味着咽了下去。  
“好吃吗？”海尔森挠着他的下巴。少年眼神迷离，一副淫荡不堪的模样。  
“好好吃，”康纳恍惚地说，“爸爸，我还要……”


End file.
